The Lion King's Kovu
The Lion King's Kovu & Kiara (also known as simply Kovu & Kiara) is an American animated spin-off television series inspired by The Lion King that will be aired from September 8, 2020 – September 24, 2024, and will be produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. It will air on Fridays and later Mondays on the syndicated block The Disney Afternoon, with new episodes airing on Saturday mornings on CBS. The series later reran on Disney Channel, Disney XD, and Disney Junior. It will feature Kovu and Kiara as the main characters, as they venture beyond Pride Rock spreading their Upendi. Night Pride, Vitani's Lion Guard, and the hyenas are also given their own segments occasionally. The show stars Kiara and Kovu, both characters from the Disney animated film The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Taking place after the events of the original film,[[]] the characters live their lifestyle, as they are seen having misadventures in the jungle and sometimes finding themselves across the globe in various settings, such as Canada, the United States, France, and Spain. Characters The following are original characters returning in the series: Kiara: The main protagonist. Kiara is the future queen of the Pride Lands. She is the daughter of Simba and Nala and the older sister of Kion. Neve Campbell (early episodes), Eden Riegel (Seasons 1 - 4) Kovu: The deuteragonist. He is the younger brother of Nuka and Vitani and the son of Zira. He is also Scar's chosen heir. Jason Marsden. Simba: The tritagonist. Simba is the king of the Pride Lands. He is the mate of Nala and the father of Kion and Kiara. Matthew Broderick (early episodes) Cam Clarke, Rob Lowe, Jonathan Taylor Thomas (Season 1-4) Nala: The secondary tritagonist. Nala is the queen of the Pride Lands. She is the mate of Simba and the mother of Kion and Kiara. Moira Kelly (early episodes) Kath Soucie, Tara Strong, Niketa Calame, Gabrielle Union (Season 1-4) Zazu: The third tritagonist. He is a hornbill who used to be Mufasa's majordomo and now works for Simba. He is given his own segments in the series. Zazu is the majordomo of the Pride Lands. Rowan Atkinson (early episodes) Michael Gough, Jeff Bennett (Season 1-4) Rafiki: Rafiki is the royal adviser of the royal family in the Pride Lands. Khary Payton (Season 1-4). Timon: Timon is a childhood friend of Simba's. He is the adopted uncle of Bunga and Simba. Nathan Lane (early episodes) & Kevin Schon, Bruce Lanoil, and Quinton Flynn (Season 1-4). Pumbaa: Pumbaa is a childhood friend of Simba's. He is the adopted uncle of Bunga and Simba. Ernie Sabella. Tiifu: Tiifu is a lioness. She is a friend of Kiara's. Sarah Hyland Zuri: Zuri is a lioness. She is a friend of Kiara's. Madison Pettis Janja, Chungu, Cheezi, Jasiri, Madoa, Janja's clan & Jasiri's clan: They are given their own segment titled "The Laughing Hyenas." Andrew Kishino, Vargus Mason, Kevin Schon, Maia Mitchell & Maisie Klompus. Vitani, Shabaha, Kasi, Imara & Tazama: They are given their own segment titled "Vitani's Guard" Vitani: Jennifer Lien (early episodes), Lacey Chabert (Season 1-4), Shabaha: Fiona Riley, Kasi: Savannah Smith, Imara: Rachel Crow & Tazama: Sophie Reynolds. Gopher: A mole who used to give Zazu the "underground news". and now works for Vitani's Guard. Jim Cummings. Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Anga, Ono, Bunga, Rani, Baliyo, Surak & Nirmala: They are given their own segment titled "Night Pride". Max Charles, Joshua Rush, Joshua Rush, Dusan Brown, Atticus Shaffer, Bryana Salaz, Peyton Elizabeth Lee, Hudson Yang, Lou Diamond Phillips & Miki Yamashita. Makini: Makini is a female mandrill. She is Rafiki's young apprentice, chosen by the Great Lions of the Past. She is given her own segment titled "Makini Fables." Landry Bender. Category:Fanfiction